


Finally where I was meant to be

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: An exchanged smile was all it took for Gwaine to know he wouldn’t leave Camelot.





	Finally where I was meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. For once, I wanted to write a real 100 words drabble!

An exchanged smile was all it took for Gwaine to know he wouldn’t leave Camelot. 

The way Merlin looked at him, the warmth of his smile. It made Gwaine feel at home like he had never in the past twenty years.

After leaving his family, Gwaine had wandered from town to town. Never had he found a reason to stay more than a few weeks.

In Camelot it was different. In Camelot there was Merlin. Merlin who needed Gwaine. Merlin who made him feel like he belonged here, in this town, in this castle, in this room, in these arms. 


End file.
